


Beautiful

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [18]
Category: Dark Angel RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So fucking beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“Here, let me.”  
  
Jensen wasn’t sure what to say when Michael reached over, his hands pulling at Jensen’s shirt and sending it flying across the room with no apparent regard for the blush that was flushing up his chest and neck.   
  
He really didn’t know what to say when Michael brought his hand to his cheek, tilted it up slightly, and breathed across his lips in the form of “So fucking beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence prompt of seduce


End file.
